The New Recruit
by switch.alchemist
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be apart of your favourite story? Come on the journey of this new exorcist, and don’t just read it; you call the shots!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wanted to be apart of your favourite story? Are you too lazy to go and make up your own original character? Like messing up the lives of others' original characters? Than this is the story for you! Come on the journey of this new exorcist, and don't just read it; you call the shots!

**General Background:**

The main character is as generic as they come, that way if there any missing pieces in their personality, they can be filled in by you! But in case you're not that creative here is their basic background;

(Note. Most of this information isn't necessary and won't be in the actual story; it's here if you would like to know what I based the character on)

-Girl

-Age, 16-18

-Hair colour, light brown

-Height, 5'0" to 5'6"

-Born and raised in France

-Family, Mother: deceased, Father: Finder for the Order now deceased, Older Brother: left family at the age of 16 to join the French army

-Innocence, equipment type, short dagger. Power, blade (when activated) takes on the properties of water and can expand, twist, freeze, and evaporate (which can be a bad thing for you in the middle of a fight.)

Okay let's get this ball rolling! The only down side to this kind of story is that a lot of chapters have to be up at once, so if it takes a while for an update, don't fret! It only means that there will be a bunch of chapters will be coming soon.

(all -Man characters, names, places, and the story itself belongs to its original copyright holders)

With that the story begins …

* * *

"_Uuugggg… I hate hills. No, this isn't a hill it's a bloody mountain!" _You turn your head back to see that the Finder is way behind you now. Your hair ends up hitting you in the face, _"Eww, first the mountain now the heat is getting to me too.." _Looking ahead you see that the Black Order is still a while to go.

"_Slackers…well in that case I guess I can sit down and have a break."_ Sitting down on a rock, you try to forget how high in up the mountain you are; (heights have never been your forte) and just try to relax.

"You are an Exorcist." The Finders had told you.

"_If only I had realised all the walking that would be involved with becoming an Exorcist. Seriously, why placed the Headquarters on top of a mountain??" _In the end you know that this was the right choice. There are akuma out there that need to be destroyed.

"_I ran once, I won't do it again." _And this is the only place that can help you defeat them.

--

"Okay this is it. Now just head right through the gate, oh don't mind him, and your home." The Finder gives you a reassuring pat on the back.

"You'll come to like it here, don't worry." He smiles, but you can tell that it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks for everything," It's kind of sad to see him turn around and leave.

"_Okay, this is it," _You walk past the bug-eyed gate keeper and into the Order. _"I'm here; my new home."_

After the blinding change in lighting, the first thing you notice is that place is huge. _"Wow,"_ you've never seen anything this big before in your life. _"And I thought the family farm was big…"_

"Oh, the new member! How was the trip up? I know, big isn't it? I remember my first time walking through these doors. Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee."

"Hi," you answer shyly. _"Maybe she's another Exorcist?"_

"Would you like me to show you around?" Lenalee asks with a smile.

~if you want to take the tour with Lenalee turn to chapter 2, if you want to continue exploring on your own advance to chapter 3~

* * *

Okay~ so the story kind of has to start off a little slow, but from here on out there will be a lot more choices to make and the story pace will really pick up ^^

Hope you like the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tour**

"Yeah sure, that sounds great," _Now I won't get lost!_

"Okay then! Let's start with the dorms, follow me!"

You walk behind Lenalee, looking around in wonder at the building. You notice the large number of rooms. _"Are there really that many Exorcists here?"_ You decide to ask Lenalee the question.

"Yes, the Exorcists and Generals come and go depending on missions and such. But most live here and treat it like home." She continues walking forward as she talks.

"I guess none of the Exorcists really have a home to come back to anyway…" you whisper to yourself, thinking about the past.

Lenalee turns her around and starts to walk backward while answering, "Really, we are supposed to cut off all family ties once getting involved with the Order. It's rare to find families together here. Well, then there is my big brother…" She laughs at the thought.

"_Big brother…maybe I'll get to meet him today…"_

"And now over here is your baths, and just down this hallway will be your room."

"My room?" you say a bit surprised.

"Of course! Your Exorcist outfit should already be there too! Come on," She laughs and pulls you the rest of the way to your room.

Once inside you release that it's pretty small. _"It's not like I need much more space anyway…" _

You carefully unpack the few belonging you brought from home; a family portrait, your house key, and some money.

Lenalee waits outside while you put on your new outfit. _"More like a costume…" _

The coat ends up being a little longer that you'd like, but it fits. As for the shorts,_ "I wish these were a little longer. Hmm, at least they look good,"_

You then pull on the boots. But something falls to the floor. You pick up the small pouch.

"_Oh I get it! It's to hold you!"_ you hold up your innocence, a small dagger. The pouch fits to a hook on your belt, and the dagger fits perfectly inside.

"_I'm in this whole mess because of you," _

You stop to look at yourself in the mirror, _"Man this really does look like a costume!"_

--

Walking out of your room you see Lenalee waiting by the door.

"Come on there is still so much to see!" she starts pulling you along again.

"Um, Lenalee, I'm sure there is…but can we stop to get something to eat first?"

She laughs, "Of course, I'm sure that there will be at least one more Exorcist for you to meet there."

--

~The dining hall continues in chapter 4~


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting lost…**

You look at Lenalee and answer "Um, no thanks. I kind of want to explore on my own for a bit."

Lenalee looks a little disappointed, but nods her head.

"Okay, maybe I'll meet up with you later. Oh and here's your room number; your Exorcist outfit is there," She hands you a piece of paper then turns to walk away.

You watch her turn and walk down one of the many hallways. _"I can take care of myself anyway…Now, which way to room 4561?"_

--

"_More walking! Honestly, what are these Exorcists made out of?"_ You turn down yet another hallway, looking for this fabled room 4561.

"_I've had enough of this…"_ You hit your head against the wall. _"I'm going to wander around this maze forever!"_

Just then you hear muffled laugher behind you.

"Haahahahaha!! Newbie got lost already!"

Out of nowhere you feel a hand on your back, and you end up screaming.

"_What's WITH these people?!"_ It takes you a minute to calm down, you then release the person that was laughing is another Exorcist.

"Hey there Newbie! I'm Lavi," He extends his hand, still laughing.

You shake his hand. He seems really nice, beside the fact that he was laughing at you.

"Hi, um, do you by any chance know how to get here?" You hand Lavi the paper Lenalee gave you, trying to ignore your new nickname, "This is where I'm trying to get to…"

"So you are lost!" He exclaims.

"No. I'm not lost, I was just exploring." You start to follow behind him,

"Sure, sure; whatever you say Newbie. Hey, when you get here? Obviously not too long ago," Lavi turns and is now walking backwards with a huge grin on his face. _"I wonder what the eye-patch is for." _

"Oh no, I just got here this morning."

"I'm guessing you're an Exorcist then? Don't worry Newbie; I'm sure you'll fit right in!" With that he stops walking, "And here's you room!" He opens the door and bows, "After you,"

"Um, thanks," You feel your face blushing.

"I'm going down to the dining hall now to meet up with my friends, you wanna come?" Lavi asks while leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah sure, just let me put on this Exorcist uniform; I'll be right out," You quickly push him out of the small room and shut the door.

Once the door is shut you notice that the room is pretty small. _"It's not like I need much more space anyway…" _

You carefully unpack the few belonging you brought from home; a family portrait, your house key, and some money.

You look for the Exorcist outfit and find it sitting on the bed. _"More like a costume…" _

The coat ends up being a little longer that you'd like, but it fits. As for the shorts,_ "I wish these were a little longer. Hmm, at least they look good,"_

You then pull on the boots. But something falls to the floor. You pick up the small pouch.

"_Oh I get it! It's to hold you!"_ you hold up your innocence, a small dagger. The pouch fits to a hook on your belt, and the dagger fits perfectly inside.

"_I'm in this whole mess because of you," _

You stop to look at yourself in the mirror, _"Man this really does look like a costume!"_

Once you open the door you don't see Lavi anywhere. _"Oh well…I can't get lost twice in one day right?"_ You start walking the way you came with Lavi, or at least you think it was the way, everything looks the same.

The laugher starts again. Suddenly Lavi appears behind you.

"I knew it! Man Newbie, your sense of direction really sucks! Hahahaa, don't worry I'll lead you to the dining hall."

"Thanks, and it's not my fault! I've never been here before." You feel your face blushing again. And truthfully, you've never had a good sense of direction.

"Whatever you say, follow me! I know a few more Exorcists waiting to meet you!"

--

~The dining hall continues in chapter 4~


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dining Hall**

The first thing that you noticed about the dining hall is the smell. There are so many flavours and aromas floating in the air. _"Wow,"_ You walk over to where the line for food starts. _"This place is full of surprises…" _

"What can I make you?" A man asks from behind the window.

"Oh, sorry, what do you have?"

The man looks at you for a minute then answers with joy, "AH! A newcomer! I'll make anything for you little one!"

"_I'm not little. Can't this man see?"_ Luckily you do actually have some manners so you swallow your anger.

"Anything you say? Well in that case can I have some chocolate ice-cream?!"

"…ice-cream? For lunch?" He looks at you like you just grew and extra head.

"I think ice-cream for lunch is an excellent idea!" You turn to see who agreed with you. To your surprise you find a boy with white hair standing next to you.

"Jerry, can I have ice-cream too?" He asks the man known as Jerry.

"But Allen, you just ate lunch! And a lot of it too!" Jerry whines.

"Come on please!" Allen asks with puppy dog eyes. You try to hold in your laugher, this scene is just too funny.

"Sure…that's two chocolate ice-creams then. Coming up!" Jerry turns into his kitchen.

The boy laughs and extends a hand to you, "But seriously, ice-cream is a great idea! I'm Allen Walker." He smiles and you now notice he has a scar going down his face.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're an Exorcist too?" You ask shyly.

"Yes, I am, is this your first day?" He takes the two ice-creams, now ready, from Jerry and starts leading you away from the window, "In that case, come sit with us!"

Allen takes you to a table where Lenalee and a bunch of dirty dishes are sitting. She's talking to someone with long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"_I wonder who that is. And why are there so many empty plates?"_

Before you can ask you hear someone yell in a singsong voice, "YUU, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu YUUUUUUU, YOU!" The eye-patched terror comes running up to the table pointing to the person with the long black ponytail. "Meet, Newbie!" he finishes pushing you closer to the table.

"_Yuu? I guess that's his name…"_

"Che," Is the only response that comes out his mouth, leaving poor Lavi looking sad.

"Come on! Aren't you going to hi to little Newbie?" Lavi asks taking a sit on the bench beside him.

"How many times to I have to tell you. It's Kanda, not Yuu. Idiot." Kanda says not looking at Lavi.

"_So it's Kanda? I'm so confused."_

Allen seems to see the confusion on your face and explains, "This is another Exorcist, Kanda. Don't mind him," his voice drops to a whisper, "And Yuu is his first name, but he doesn't like anyone using it." He also sits digging into the chocolate ice-cream.

"Shut the hell up Bean Sprout! Don't go telling people my life story!" Kanda yells at the sound of his first name being mentioned.

"Kanda be nice to our newest Exorcist, she hasn't done anything to you!" Lenalee says from across the table.

"Che. Like I care,"

You're a little sad to hear him act so rudely to you, but you're also afraid to say otherwise.

"I'm going to train." Kanda says standing up.

"Can I come?!" Lavi says hopping up from his seat.

"No." Kanda turns his head and gives Lavi a death stare. "Go away, idiot, I train ALONE." He starts walking away.

Lavi pretends to sit back down, but the minute Kanda turns out of the dining hall he stands up again.

"Well I'm going to the training hall. Anyone want to join?" Lavi says with a smirk on his face.

~If you want to join Lavi, continue to chapter 5, if not then continue reading~

"Hahaha, sounds like fun Lavi, but I have to stop by the science department. Maybe later," Allen says, now finished his ice-cream.

"Lavi, be careful. Don't go making Kanda freak out at you," Lenalee gives Lavi a motherly like look. "You know how he is."

"Yeah, that's why it's so much fun! See yah later Newbie," Lavi leaves taking off in the direction Kanda stalked off to.

You sit down and start eating your ice-cream. Lenalee and Allen start taking about the last mission they were on. You try to understand the best you can when suddenly you hear a flapping noise around your head.

You turn your head trying to find out where the sound came from, and come face to face with a flying yellow ball.

"AH!" You scream falling off the bench. The yellow thing moves over to your now spilled ice-cream and starts licking it up.

Allen rushes to your side, "Sorry, that's just Timcanpy. Are you alright?" he asks holding out his hand to help you up. You take it and brush yourself off.

Once standing, you see Lenalee shooing the yellow ball away from the food.

"Timcanpy?" you ask, once again confused. _"Since when do flying tennis balls have names?"_

"Yes, he was my master's golem. Sorry again, he's usually well behaved."

"Oh that's okay, I was almost finished my ice-cream anyw-…" before you can finish you feel something land on your shoulder. Looking you see it's Timcanpy.

"Aw, look he's saying sorry!" Lenalee says with a laugh.

You look down and see the little Timcanpy give you an evil smile. _"Sorry my butt," _you give him an evil look back, _"Oh it's on little tennis ball!"_

Timcanpy seems to laugh at you, and then flies back to his usual spot on Allen head.

"Timcanpy, be nice to the new Exorcist!" Allen says trying to scold the golem.

"It's okay, I'm fine." _"But the tennis ball won't be if he tries that again."_ You answer.

Suddenly you and the others hear a loud crash.

~Go see what happened, turn to chapter 6~


	5. Chapter 5

**Pranking Kanda **

"_Sounds like fun…" _you look back at the table for a second, then get up and answer, "Sure I'll come, I want to see where the training ground is anyway."

Lavi nearly bursts with excitement by your answer, "YAY! I knew you'd come Newbie!" he grabs your arm and pulls toward the door.

"Be careful Lavi! Don't hurt her!" Lenalee yells after you.

"Good luck Lavi!" Allen adds.

--

Lavi continues pulling you along until he suddenly stops and pushes you into a small hallway.

He signals for you to stay quiet, and you nod. Lavi gets up and peeks his head out into the main hallway.

"Alright Newbie, here's the plan. Before Kanda actually fights, he always meditates. That's when we strike," he holds up a frilly pink hair tie. "Now, I need you to walk in there and stall for me. Ask him about his sword, or what he likes about being an Exorcist or something. Just don't let him make you leave!" he stops and looks side to side to make sure no one is listening in. "That's when I make my move with this," he takes the hair tie and puts it into his pocket with a grin.

"Okay, got it!" you answer.

"Great! Now go forth my solider! Let the pranking begin!" with that Lavi gets up and disappears around the corner.

You get up and walk into the main hallway again. Looking back and forth, you release he didn't tell you which way to go. _"…well this sucks…" _

You then notice that there is one door on the right side of the hallway. You chose to walk toward it, seeing as there is no where else to turn.

Once at the door you knock once. There is no answer so you open it. On the other side you see you have indeed found one of the training rooms; and sitting in the middle of the room with his sword out in front of him is Kanda.

"_Oh goodness; I can't do this…what if he tries to kill me with that sword. I wouldn't put it past him." _You pat the pouch that holds your own innocence for good measure. _"Here goes nothing…"_

"Um. Hello, I was um… just wondering where the training halls where. And um, I really don't want to bother you…" _"Come on think of something good!" _you start walking towards the center of the room where he's sitting.

"Then go away." He replies bluntly.

"Wow, is this the only training room here? It's big, but with the number of Exorcists around there must be more right?" you try to make conversation the best you can.

"Yes, it's big. No, there are more. Now leave."

You look around trying to get inspiration.

Walking closer now you sit down across from Kanda. He keeps his eyes closed and seems to be ignoring you.

"So you sword is your innocence," you whisper, almost to yourself. "How did you get it? Have you just always had it? Or did it come to you?"

"Che. So many questions," he opens one eye and sighs. "I'll answer only one question, then you'll leave me alone, got it?" he sits up now fully awake.

"Um… one question; how about, what do we actually do as Exorcists? The Finders told me some of the story, but I was told to get the rest from the chief. I haven't met him yet, so I'm still in the dark." _"Perfect! Now he has to talk!"_

"Man you really are an idiot. Well, we Exorcists are soldiers in the war against the Millennium Earl, and the akuma. Basically, we fight so others can stay in the dark about the evils that run around the earth." He answers sounding bored.

"So innocence is the answer here?"

Just when you start getting interested in the conversation you see Lavi appear behind Kanda. He motions for you to keep talking, while he sneaks closer to Kanda.

"Yeah, both sides are looking for it, and…" Kanda suddenly stops talking.

In a blink of an eye you see Lavi put the hair tie in Kanda's hair, which is now braided for some reason; and you also see Kanda's sword go from being on the floor to being pointed at Lavi's neck.

Lavi's smiles and rubs the back of his head, "Hey there Yuu, how's the meditating going?"

"I'll kill you idiot!"

Now Kanda's threat would have been terrifying, if it wasn't for the pink frilly hair tie at the end of his braid.

You try to hold in the laugh, but you can't help it, and you burst out giggling.

"Were you apart of this too?" Kanda turns, deathly serious with his sword now pointing at you.

"_No way, how'd he do that so fast?"_

"Now, now Yuu, don't get hasty," Lavi says pushing down the sword.

"Don't you dare touch Mugen Rabbit."

In a flash both Exorcists have there innocence activated; Kanda with is Mugen and Lavi ends up holding a huge hammer.

You don't want to see this end in a fight to you activate your own innocence and jump into the middle.

"Come on now. It was just a harmless joke right? Here Kanda, I'll take the hair out for you," you offer, however Kanda rips it out himself and cuts it up into little pieces.

"You let the idiot Rabbit talk you into helping him?!" he says pointing Mugen at you again.

"Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't take a joke, and stop pointing your sword at me!" _"Who is he to talk to me that way?" _you point your own dagger at him.

The tension is abruptly ends with the addition of Lavi's laugher.

"Haaahahahahaaahaa! Look at you two! So much alike, haha! Oh Yuu, you should have seen the look on your face," Lavi's hammer is mysteriously gone again, and he walks over and puts an arm on Kanda's shoulder. "Come on, you heard Newbie before. She hasn't meet Komui yet!" He leads you and the still fuming Kanda out of the room.

"_The surprises never end here do they?"_

~Continue to chapter 7~


	6. Chapter 6

**The Vampire**

The loud sound came from the far side of the hall. You and the others get up to see what happened. It seems that everyone is going to investigate.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry."

You hear someone crying and the closer you get it turns out to be a man sitting on the floor beside a broken plate.

"_What's his problem?"_

Allen and Lenalee go to the man's side, and start helping him up.

"Don't worry Krowley, it's just a plate. We'll clean it up; come on it's nothing to cry over!" Allen says while pulling Krowley to his feet.

"Yeah! Come on, it's no big deal!" Lenalee adds.

"_Crying over a broken plate…now I've seen everything."_ But you walk towards him any and say, "Here, let me help."

Krowley sniffs and turns around to greet you; it's only then that you see his multi-shaded hair, and vampire-like appearance. "Thank you. Wait I don't believe we have met before,"

You sigh, more introductions, "No I just got here this morning," you say while shaking his hand. _"Wow for a vampire wannabe he sure seems nice."_

Lenalee laughs and says, "Yes this is our newest exorcist," she then turns to Krowley, "And this is our Krowley!"

You kneel down to start picking up the broken glass, and you can feel your face starting to blush as both Allen and Krowley bend down to help you.

"_It's going to be a long day,"_

--

"Chief Komui?" you ask Lenalee while walking to the science department. Now you have at least half the exorcists in the order following you around.

"Yep, my big brother, he's really one of kind!"

"You can say that again," Allen mutters under his breath. However, you don't really want to know what he means by that.

Krowley follows behind you in silence, _"Man, he even walks like a vampire!"_

"Alright! Here we are, but I think I should warn you before we go in, my brother are, well, different, but I'm sure you'll like him!" Lenalee says with a smile.

"Lenalee, when you say it like that you'll just end up scarring Newbie!"

You may have been here only a few hours, but you can already recognize that voice.

"Hey Lavi, hey Kanda!" Lenalee says while waving.

"How did it go Lavi?" Allen asks with a laugh.

Kanda's only reaction was a death glare to the group, while Lavi just started laughing, "It was good times Allen, you should've been there!"

"_Why does the group following me keep getting better and bigger?" _you let out a sigh, but truthfully it feels pretty good to be accepted this soon.

Lavi seemed to have noticed the party's size as well and says, "It looks like we have the whole gang here!"

"We're just missing Miranda," Allen says with a laugh.

"_Oh great, just what I wanted, special attention…"_

Just then you feel a hand on your shoulder, you try not to jump, but turn to see its just Krowley.

"It was overwhelming for me at first too, but you'll grow used to it," he says. It doesn't make you feel much better, but then you notice the group has started talking among themselves anyway.

You smile to yourself and walk towards the Chief's door yourself. _"I guess I'm going alone anyway," _

But before you open it, the rest of the exorcists turn to follow you in.

"Okay, let's meet this Komui,"

~Continue to chapter 8~

* * *

Sorry about the huge amount of time it took to update with new chapters.

hopefully people still want to hear more of this story, and new readers join in on the fun

Alchemist~


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the other forever and a half it took to update. Don't give up hope, I love this story too much to leave it die in the depths of my computer. More will be coming soon~

**

* * *

**

**Finding Komui**

"You know Yuu,"

"Don't call me that."

"…You really should lighten up a bit, it was just some harmless fun, right Newbie." Lavi laughs leading you down yet another hallway.

"_Poor Kanda. Does he put up with these pranks all day?"_

You look up at Lavi and ask, "Where does this Chief Komui hide anyway?"

To that you hear Kanda make a strange coughing noise. _"Is he laughing?"_

Lavi's laugh on the other hand was very obvious, "HAHAHAA! It's like you know him already!"

--

"Welcome to the science department!" Lavi says with his arms out wide, "This is where us exorcist try _not_ to find ourselves too often, but the people here are really nice."

"Who says we're nice?" an Australian accent answers, "Hello there Kanda and Lavi, what brings you here?"

"Reever! We're just bringing Newbie to Komui," Lavi answers.

"My name isn't Newbie, it's…" but before you can finish Reever makes a dramatic sigh,

"Komui hasn't done anything all day, he's been asleep. So, good luck introducing him to the new kid."

"He never does any work, so his sleeping shouldn't come as a surprise to you." Kanda says.

So far your first impression of the Chief hasn't been very good, but you still aren't completely sure to _why_ you have to meet him. You decide to ask Lavi this.

"It's something we all went through when we first came. They need to test your synchronization rate and stuff."

"_Now I have even _more_ questions then before …" _You mutter to yourself, "Do I even want to know what that means?"

Kanda looks down at you with a glare, "Of course you need to know it, idiot. Without that information you could be at a disadvantage in battle."

"_Battle…?"_ you gulp unconsciously, _"I knew it was coming but, am I ready to fight?"_

"We leave you guys for five minutes, just to come back and find you here?" a familiar voice calls from the far side of the hallway.

"Lenalee! And Allen! And Krowley too! The whole gang's here!" Lavi calls waving at them.

"Hey Lavi, hey Kanda!" Lenalee says while waving.

"How did it go Lavi?" Allen asks with a laugh.

Kanda's only reaction was a death glare to the group, while Lavi just started laughing, "It was good times Allen, you should've been there!"

"_Why does the group following me keep getting better and bigger?" _you let out a sigh, but truthfully it feels pretty good to be accepted this soon.

"We're just missing Miranda," Allen says with a laugh.

"_Miranda? There are more of them …"_ you try counting heads making sure you remember all the new people and their names.

Just then you feel a hand on your shoulder, you try not to jump. When you turn you swear you just seem a vampire. But he seems nice enough.

"It was overwhelming for me at first too, but you'll grow used to it," he says. It doesn't make you feel much better, but then you notice the group has started talking among themselves anyway.

You smile to yourself and walk towards the Chief's door yourself. _"I guess I'm going alone anyway," _

But before you open it, the rest of the exorcists turn to follow you in.

"Okay, let's meet this Komui,"

~Continue to chapter 8~


End file.
